


Teasing

by Thearmoredhomo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thearmoredhomo/pseuds/Thearmoredhomo
Summary: pwp gallirei what do you want from me





	Teasing

It’d been a few days since their shower ‘incident’, neither of them spoke a word of it either. But it seemed that Reiner meant to try and do better, at least for now. The three of them have been kept relatively busy since that night but today seemed like something of a slow day, finally. If Porco had to file another paper he was liable to blow his lid. He did, however, notice Reiner had been eating on a normal basis – even saw him back in the gym a couple times. Not like he was before but it was a start at least.

It was something of a surprise when Reiner actually sat with them, well across from them. Porco swallowed hard, “I-is that… A Cuban?” Porco couldn’t help but watch the sandwich as Reiner ate it, getting way too distracted. It was just a sandwich, what gives? “Ham, roasted pork, salami. A little bit of mustard for some bite all bundled in a panini press. Ugh.” Pieck and Reiner were just staring at Porco like he’d grown a third eye, was he some kind of freaky sandwich connoisseur? Yes, yes he was.

Reiner finished chewing and swallowed, still looking kind of weirded out by the other, “Uh… Yeah? Never really had a thing for Pork but I seem to have recently changed my mind…” Considering he was eating a sandwich that had three kinds of pork kind of made that blatantly obvious. Porco was still so distracted with the sandwich – or was it Reiner eating said sandwich – that he didn’t even pay attention to what Reiner said.

“Well it’s good to see you doing better, Reiner. I saw you working out the other morning, too. Is it better to get it in early or just before bed?” Pieck asks him, trying to shift the focus on anything but… Whatever Porco was doing. Drooling over Reiner’s sandwich? Gross.

He looks over to her, his hand rubbing the back of his head a little shyly. He didn’t think anyone else noticed his bout of depression. It seemed he had more friends than he thought. Not that he didn’t like Pieck or anything, she was just usually talking with Porco. And since he couldn’t stand Reiner at the time he just assumed she didn’t care much for him either. Now he felt dumb, “Ah, yeah. It helps to wake up, and a lot better for you than coffee,” It was actually at that point that Porco was taking a drink of his own coffee. Well, he seemed to have heard that and put down the mug, “If I workout too close to bed it’s really hard to sleep. Sometimes I used to go twice a day if I had the time, so I’d be exhausted just in time to pass out for the night. I should really get back into those habits.”

“Well that makes sense. I wonder if that’s why I have a hard time sleeping. Sometimes if the day’s too busy I can only manage to squeeze a short workout before bed, but it messes me up and I can hardly sleep. Then it ruins the next day because I didn’t get enough rest. I’m just a mess sometimes.” She says idly before taking a bite of the maultaschen she got.

Porco looked down sadly at his own sandwich, just a plain peanut butter and jelly, “I need to step up my game,” Had he truly gotten so complacent and lazy with his sandwichmaking? It appeared so, and it took Reiner with his to make him see that.

Ere long the trio finished their food, reiner taking all their plates to be put away. Pieck pokes Porco’s side, “What the hell did you two do? I said convince him to take better care of himself not to bang him in the shower-“ She interrupts Porco before he can even try to deny it, “-I saw the ends of your hair all wet when you left, Galliard. And Reiner’s hair never looks as fuzzy as it does when he’s just taken a shower.” Not that she really cared what Porco did in his spare time, she just felt it incredibly hypocritical of him to have given Reiner hell for so long then… That. “How do you even go from wanting to choke him with your hands to wanting to choke him with—“

He interjects quickly with a very hushed tone and a hand over her mouth. “Okay! Stop that, I get it. Keep you voice down, Bigmouth. We didn’t have sex, not that it’s your business. Yeah we were both in the shower, I was just making sure he actually cleaned himself and didn’t just stand in there being all depressed. No one’s anything went inside anything.” Actually, wasn’t Porco’s tongue pretty deep in Reiner’s mouth after he pulled his hair? Maybe Porco just was only counting the external appendages.

She makes an incredibly skeptical humming sound before Reiner came back. He was putting on his jacket, noticing her glaring at him, “Did he say something dumb again?”

“Always.” Was the only reply he got before she too rose to her feet, “Well, I recently came into some money so I’ll be out shopping for some things. If you need me, don’t find me. –Oh, and Porco…” She just looked at him with a seriously done face, “Behave.”

Like he knew how to do that.

Colt showed up as she left, dressed in move active wear, “Hey, me and some of the others were going to play basketball soon as they’re finished up working. Just need two more.”  
It took Reiner a second or two to make up his mind, “No, I’m good,” Porco’s reply was rather immediate, however.

Reiner was more than willing to play, it’d been forever since he’d played any kind of sport. And basketball was just perfect with Reiner’s unique hybrid training. “Porco’s just afraid of losing, don’t mind him. I’ll go though.”

“What?! I would wipe the floor with you, Braun. You’re all size no speed.” Porco scoffed at the thought of Reiner actually playing against him. He’d been sequestered on that primitive island too long, turned his brain to mush or something. “Fine, we’ll be out at the courts before the others are done.” With that Colt seemed pretty excited to have a full game ready and waiting and left the two of them.

“I hope you like surprises, Porco.” Reiner replies, barely tapping the end of Porco’s nose with the back of a finger. Of course the only appropriate response was to bite at Reiner’s hand and give a very loud glare. They both went to their rooms to change, it seemed to be taking Reiner significantly longer as Porco was waiting by his door. Being ever so patient in nature, Porco went in without even knocking after a whopping ten seconds of waiting.

He didn’t even have to look to know who would so rudely barge in like that, “Had to find my clothes,” The blond explained – apparently only recently finding them as he still had on his work pants and just had his shirt off by now. With a glance to the top of the dresser Porco sees that there was only a pair of shorts and what looked like a very form fitting shirt.

“You really think you’re going to beat me, big guy?” He asks as he closes the door, eyes meticulously going over every detail of that back of Reiner’s. Just before he lets go of the doorknob two fingers move to turn the lock. They may be a moment…

“Oh I know I will. I’m like a foot taller than you. No matter what folks say, size matters Porco.” It was around then that Reiner turned to see Porco in his own shorts and tank top. Man if he didn’t look good enough to eat, so Reiner turned his attention back to getting his belt and pants off so he could change quickly.

But as he made his way to Reiner, Porco had other things in mind. He was sure going to show Reiner that he had more than enough size to get things done. He pushes Reiner to his bed when the other male only had his zipper down. He props himself up on his elbows, looking up at Porco, “And what’s gotten into you?”

Porco drops his shorts to show a half-erect penis which was when Reiner realized what was going on, “No, I think you mean what’s about to get into you.” Weren’t they on something of a time crunch? “I make up for my height, Braun, in more ways than one.” He slips off his tanktop and pushes Reiner further up his bed before pulling those pants off the rest of the way. Still no underwear… That was going to distract him until the end of time now. Reiner’s dick didn’t seem too flaccid either, as it slumped over across part of his thigh. The head was just barely peaking from it’s foreskin ever so teasingly.

“You going to prove it or something?” Reiner replies almost like it was a dare, and they both knew neither of them were good at playing chicken. Porco moves between Reiners legs on his hands and knees, and the taller of the two almost seemed too willing to put his legs to either of Porco’s sides. It was almost dizzying to Reiner – seeing that body crawl it’s way up to him, knowing just what it was Porco wanted to do to him, how could he not tell? The only thing was, Reiner hadn’t exactly bottomed for anyone before, so it was more than a little worrying. However his body certainly seemed to want it.

Before he knew it they were chest to chest, Porco’s cock just barely grazing along Reiner’s cheeks. It made his hole twitch in yearning despite his apprehensions, didn’t people say that it hurt back there? Porco wasn’t really small either… Their lips touch, feather-light at first but that didn’t last long at all. Before a few seconds had passed Porco’s hand was at the back of Reiner’s head, kissing against those lips with such a precise, refined roughness it made Reiner melt in Porco’s hands. And that’s just how he wanted him – he could even taste the Cuban Reiner had earlier.

When their chests moved against one another the hair on them made it tickle a little and Reiner couldn’t help but smile. It was better than outright laughing, at least. Porco was too occupied showing Reiner who was boss to care if their chest hair tickled. Reiner’s legs pulled Porco’s hips closer and closer to him, clearly wanting Porco badly as hell. He pushes Reiner down against the bed with his chest, his hand moving so both could take Reiner’s legs and spread them just right for him to slide his length along Reiner’s hole. “You want it?” A flush-faced Porco whispered into Reiner’s ear, kissing along that perfectly bearded, amazingly square jawline.  
No sound, only a nod comes from Reiner. He’s too lost in how good it feels, especially when the rim of Porco’s head makes contact with his hole. Reiner’s hips buck and lower, trying to get Porco aimed just right to go in. Reiner reaches for the end table for the lube he kept but Porco closes it before Reiner puts his hand in, “No no. We’re going all natural big guy. You’re gonna feel me and nothing but me – no ‘slippery something’ with a balloon over it. You’ll feel every bit of me.” Reiner turned so red when he heard Porco even his chest and shoulders blushed a little. “Now tell me, do you want it?” He wanted to hear the words from Reiner’s mouth.

Even through Reiner’s stubbornness he couldn’t deny just how badly he wanted Porco in there. He wanted to see that body of his working him over like no one’s business. Wanted to ride him until the sun went down and came back up. It was so strange, he didn’t really want to do that kind of thing when he was with other guys, not that there were too many to go by. “No, I need it.” He replies with a hushed tone, unable to believe they were about to do this.

Still Porco kept up the grind and tease, their nipples lined up perfectly enough to rub along one another, making them both get chills as they kept at it. They were a mess of pants and moans between kisses before finally Porco moves down Reiner’s body, kissing down that finely haired chest and taking a gentle bite on one of his pecs, tongue playing with the nipple and making Reiner go absolutely mad with how much he wanted more. Down that wide chest he keeps going, kissing along the blond happy trail and only stopping at his dick long enough to play with Reiner’s sheathed head a little bit. The precum Reiner already had tasted pretty damn good, and made playing with that head all the more fun and slippery for his tongue. It seemed to drive Reiner crazy when his tongue swirled between his head and foreskin, no doubt it felt crazy to get two sensations at once like that.

Porco takes his legs in his hands again to move them how he wanted them. For a moment Porco just stares in appreciation of Reiner’s amazing ass, and was almost unable to believe that he was going to be in it before long. All the more reason to get started. The moment tongue meets that ring of muscle Reiner lets out quite the noise of pleasure. He didn’t expect it to feel so good down there, despite how much Reiner himself loved giving oral in any capacity. His legs squirm in Porco’s grip but the shorter male holds him firmly in place as he goes to town on Reiner’s ass. He was at Porco’s mercy and that was just how he wanted Reiner. The taller put both hands behind his head, nearly every muscle in his body flexing as Porco pushes his tongue inside Reiner. He could feel Porco’s tongue wiggling just inside, loosening him up. The deep moans from the other didn’t exactly help, as Reiner could feel those vibrations against the rather sensitive area.

Porco’s penis practically aches with tension, but Reiner tasted so good and made the best reactions. It wasn’t until he looks up and sees Reiner’s hand motioning for Porco, “Gimme,” Was all he said and Porco figured what Reiner wanted. He swings his hips around and immediately feels a warm and wet sensation going at his dick. It relieved that tension a good bit as he started slowly thrusting, Reiner was known for having a big mouth, surely he could handle it. Finally Porco worms his tongue in as far as it could possibly go and after a while he finally stops what he was doing to fully enjoy Reiner’s work on his shaft.

“Fuck, Reiner” He pants out quietly, his head hitting the bed as Reiner crawls atop him and takes Porco down to the hilt. A sharp inhale was taken by the guy as he keeps letting Reiner do his thing. He really knew how to use that mouth of his, then again the same could be said for Porco. Eventually he gets an idea and starts to move, but Reiner holds on tight to Porco’s dick, not wanting to let go for even a second. Porco lets out a small huff of a laugh and smacks Reiner on the head, “Let go for a second, C’mere.” The strawberry blond male stands on the side of the bed and Reiner seems to get the idea. He lays on his back and Porco slides himself back inside that perfect mouth of his. It felt like he was even further down his throat than before, and what little sounds Reiner could make were only serving to vibrate against his whole dick. “I think I’m harder than your titan, Reiner.” He says as he gives a few cautious thrusts, making sure Reiner can breathe enough between them. Those blue eyes look down and he can actually see how far his dick goes in the thick as hell neck of Reiner’s. His hands move of their own will, far too curious to feel himself inside there. In and out, Porco can feel the lump that was his dick going down Reiner’s throat, “God that’s so hot,” And apparently Reiner thought so too, as one of his hands started playing with himself as Porco thrusted, in fact, he noticed Reiner was pumping to the same rhythm he was thrusting in. Finally he moves his hands, but Reiner grabs him with his free hand and moves Porco’s back to his throat, “Oh? You like that too?” Only Reiner put a little more pressure on Porco’s hand than he had last time, and he was more than willing to oblige a more firm grip.

Before too long Porco realized he may come down his throat if they kept this up for too long and had to pull out. That wasn’t his goal right now and he needed to stay on track. Reiner wiped his eyes from the sting of having his mouth open so wide for so long and sat back on the bed as Porco got on the bed. It was easy to say his dick was wet enough to go in with minimal issue. “Give me it, Porco,” Reiner says in a deep, slightly scratch tone, “Show me who’s boss little guy.” Oh now he was just trying to goad him.

He slides between those perfectly round, firm cheeks of Reiner’s as he did before, burying his face in Reiner’s neck with little kisses, “Hmm, you really want it badly, huh?” A small hum of approval from Reiner came. Still he kept up the teasing, this time actually poking his head against Reiner’s hole with just enough pressure to not quite go in. He could hear Reiner’s breath shuddering with anticipation of what he was about to get.

“Uh huh,” Reiner pants quietly, his hands moving to spread his cheeks for easier penetration. A little more force and his head is just the barest bit in Reiner’s hole. Enough to drive anyone crazy. It was everything Porco had to not just dive right inside. But he was having far too good of a time making Reiner want it. He can feel Reiner’s heart hammering against his own chest. A hand moves Reiner’s head to the other way, allowing Porco far more access to that strong, thick neck of his. Lips graze over that pale, fair skin of his as he contemplates his next move. Reiner tries to buck his hips against Porco’s penis but his other hand stops him from moving immediately. That wasn’t playing by the rules, Braun. Somewhere he knew if Reiner truly wanted to overpower him he could, but that was what made his ego inflate tenfold: Knowing Reiner wanted to be submissive to him right now. He wanted Porco to do whatever with those reigns while they were like this.

What did Porco want to do to him exactly? He wanted Reiner to want it like he’d never wanted anything before.

And just what better way to do that than to make him wait after being so, so, so close to getting what he wanted. Porco pulls back and Reiner gives something of a breathy whine when he moves to the edge of the bed, “Don’t think we have the time for all that, now. Supposed to be on the courts in ten minutes.” Porco stands there for a second so Reiner can see him in all his glory, hard as he’d ever been one last time. Those golden eyes were definitely taking in the sights too. It wasn’t really inconvenient for Porco, either. As much as he too would have loved to have given Reiner a wild ride he was afraid after his expedition inside Reiner’s throat was a little too stimulating than anticipated. He probably wouldn’t have lasted too long at all if he’d actually gone all the way with Reiner.

The two get dressed and Porco can’t shake the shit eating smirk on his face, “You’re such a fucking tease,” Reiner whined as he heads to the bathroom to wash his face. He had to admit, the skin tight shirt and shorts did Reiner a world of justice. There was just enough time for their erections to die down before leaving to meet up with the others, to their luck. 

Sides were picked, Reiner was naturally the first one chosen and Porco wasn’t terribly far behind. But of course they were on opposite teams. He had such a different look on his face now, Reiner looked so stern, serious, really focused on the game right now. Porco had a strange feeling he may have fucked up by leaving Reiner all pent up. Hindsight was 20/20 Galliard.  
The ball was passed to Reiner and he jumps to shoot just before Porco can steal it from him. It was entirely unexpected considering Reiner was barely in their side of the court. The basketball goes in with barely a touch against the rim. Porco stares with his mouth open, yeah, he fucked up, “Ye-ah lets go!” Reiner said with that loud, booming voice of his. It was so hard to think that not even an hour ago he had that man begging to get it. Maybe that was part of why it was so hot, one second Reiner was putty in his hand and the next he was just as testosterone-fueled as any other guy. Porco shook his head and focused back on their game. Even Zeke decided to join them today.

Dietrich – one of the guys on his team – chimed up when Reiner left to get positioned, “You just going to let him do that, Galliard? You’re always saying he’s not so tough.” The other teased before getting the ball to start up the next round.

The muscles in his jaw clenched hard, he was determined not to let Reiner beat him. “I’ve played long before Reiner ever did, he just got lucky.” At least that’s what he told himself, and everyone else. A glance over and he could see Reiner with that same, laser-like focus on the ball. He’s watching where Dietrich is going to pass it like a hawk, but Porco planned on being a step ahead. Just as the teammate moves to pass it Reiner’s off like a shot. But he was closer and moves to intercept Reiner’s interception. Barely Porco manages to keep it from Reiner’s grasp – the intended recipient was left dumbfounded for a moment before rolling with everyone else down the court.

Porco heads down the court as fast as he can manage, seeing Reiner trying to catch up in his periphery. He passes to Zeke just before Reiner goes in to get it, and it’s passed back when Reiner’s out of the way. He scores two points and feels like he just made it from the other end of the court. But he quickly remember Reiner made it from the halfway line… Damnit. Colt takes the ball and scans the court to see who was best to start.

He can barely see it in his eyes, but he stops for a split second when he looks long and Galliard hears footsteps behind him on the other half of the court. Immediately he moves before the long pass is made, “What?” He hears some of his team question when the ball flies past their heads. Apparently no one else noticed Reiner in the back but Porco. He jumps for the ball but it just barely too short to get it before Reiner. Damn that was infuriating. He turns quickly to stop Reiner from getting any further. That cocky smirk on his lips, oh he would love to watch it fall so quickly.

The taller blond moves forward but he’s right on him, trying to get the ball from him, “You gonna pay up?” Reiner asks extremely quietly as he dribbles the ball with his back against Porco, slowly making his way up. Damn that perfect balance, it seemed it didn’t fade at all with his time here.

So, Reiner was channeling that frustration into the game, as he suspected. “Not a chance.” But even if it was making Reiner play so damn seriously Porco still wouldn’t give in. It was the principle of the matter. Reiner pivots hard to the other side and Porco goes with him, but it was a feint and Reiner goes the other way. A jump backwards and he’s right back to blocking Reiner’s advance. Between his legs, Reiner dribbles, his feet so deftly moving to and fro as he does more tricks than Porco thought he knew. There was that sinking feeling again that he bit off more than he could chew…

He discerns the pattern and goes for the ball, but Reiner bounces it off the top of Porco’s head to go behind him and spins past the male. With a powerful jump Reiner dunk the ball, hanging onto the rim longer than he should – as most were prone to do. Meanwhile Porco was left there being laughed at a little by the others at being seriously outplayed. “Alright, Reiner. No more playing around.” Porco resigned to play to his absolute best – and it showed in the remainder of the game. He and Reiner was quite the stars on the court that game. A few times Porco got the leg up on Reiner, particularly when he mentioned something lewd just barely loud enough for only them to hear. More than once were those bodies against one another and to say it was distracting was beyond understatement.

Then again the entire week proceeded just like that. The two of them were so wound up after that little naked scene of theirs but Porco wouldn’t give in. On more than once occasion when they were alone Reiner got up close and personal with Porco asking him to just give it to him, which was usually responded by some form of ‘doesn’t know what you’re talking about’. Everyone thought when they were in each others’ faces that they were mumbling the worlds most insulting things, oh how wrong they were. Funny how they were at each other’s throats publicly yet when it was just them Reiner was so needy. Near the end of that week Reiner seemed to be cooling off a little bit, though. They still had their back and forths but the tension wasn’t visible anymore at least. Braun stopped trying to get Porco to comply at every private moment they had so the fun of it was pretty much gone. But he really enjoyed it while it lasted.  
The seventh day they were both working out when Porco decides he’d put Reiner through enough hell. Besides it was hard watching Reiner doing his routine – especially when he got started doing squats, Porco’s mind could only think the dirtiest thoughts every time he went down and back up. They were almost the only ones there so he didn’t think anything of it when he takes the keys to Reiner’s room right out from his pocket, “I’ll be waiting, Braun,” Porco says as he leaves to shower off and head to Reiner’s room.

Braun does a quick finish of his routine and goes to do the same, but the other male’s long gone by the time he gets to the locker room. Reiner slings his bag over his shoulder and sets off for his room, all too ready for whatever the other had in store. He opens the door but doesn’t see any sign of him – part of Reiner expected to see Porco sitting on his bed entirely naked, maybe with a rose in his mouth. Okay not that far but close. A few steps in and the door’s closed behind him, the male turns to see Porco wearing nothing but a smile and his boxer briefs. Good lord he looked good in those things. Reiner barely had time to put his gym bad aside before Porco was already forcing Reiner to the bed. Man was this all too familiar, which made Reiner put a hand against the other’s chest before he got close to him, “Now hold up, I’m not about to go through that hell again unless you’re going to follow through.”

Porco moves the hand and starts stripping Reiner down, “I’m going to be so far in you I’ll be able to kiss my own dick from your mouth.” Well that was… Vividly gross. But apparently Porco wasn’t immune to that pent up sexual frustration either, he was just better at hiding it than Reiner. When the clothes were off Reiner pulls Porco’s waist up to his head and immediately starts sucking him off. Porco supports himself on his knees and hands, his hips thrusting himself gently in Reiner’s mouth. He didn’t even know he could get so hard so fast. It was that tongue, he was sure of it. That wide, flat tongue that cradled his shaft and head just right. “God you’re good at that. Good to know your mouth is good for more than just pissing me off.” The whole thing’s going down his throat before he knows it and Porco decides to move them around for a sixty-nine position. He’d need to work Reiner’s hole loose again, which was something he was more than willing to do.

Reiner pulls him out to play with Porco’s balls some, going from being cradled in his hand to being licked and sucked. What Porco really didn’t expect was the tongue against his own hole. His first instinct was to freak the hell out, as he was none too receptive of anything going in his ass. But he focused on his task at hand – getting Reiner good and ready for him to go balls deep. It wasn’t as bad as he thought, being rimmed. But if Reiner thought he was getting any further than that tongue of his could go he was wrong. He moves his legs apart just a little for Reiner to go further, as he’d done the same for him. Before long Reiner was back on Porco’s dick though and he didn’t worry about it any further.

It was quite the sensation being less tight down there, he had to admit. When Reiner felt like he was good to go the two reposition, “You ready, big guy? You really want it?” Porco asks with a sly grin as he does the same thing he did before: Sliding that shaft against Reiner’s hole.  
“I was ready last week,” Reiner pulls Porco down, whispering into his ear, “I want it so badly Porco,” He sounded like he was downright begging and Galliard had to admit he wanted it just as bad. He aims himself against the hole then holds Reiner’s legs up by his shoulders.  
“Alright, relax and enjoy Reiner.” He says before he puts a little pressure against Reiner’s hole and it gives way after a few seconds of effort. His mouth fell open as that tight ring of muscle envelops his head, apparently Reiner was still pretty tight regardless of his earlier efforts. “Holy shit,” A little further in he goes before coming out a little. If Reiner was that tight no doubt it probably hurt a little, so he figured it best to ease it in. And by the look on his face he was right.  
It was a mix of so much pleasure and a bit of pain, being stretched like that for the first time. Maybe Porco should have used some fingers too, in hindsight. But at least he didn’t just cram himself in Reiner’s hole like he thought he would. That was nice, and surprisingly gentle of him. Reiner takes a few steadying breaths and nods his head, bringing his lips to meet that open mouth of Porco’s. Did he really feel that good? Reiner’s hands move to Porco’s hips when the sting subsides, feeling more and more of him filling him up. To feel Porco going so far inside him inch by inch was sublime and so intimate, it almost made the wait worth it.

Almost.

He kept up the shallow thrusts, a little more going inside Reiner each time to ease him open. He could feel his hole stretch a little more with each go, feel Reiner’s legs quiver a little as he got more and more of Porco. When he’s all the way inside he stays there for a moment, wanting them both to just savor that moment. Their lips move against one another’s in a fevered make-out. Porco asserting dominance and Reiner making Porco work for it. When Reiner moves to stroke himself he lets go of his legs – and Reiner only spreads them further – and pins Reiner’s wrists above his head. He can smell the other man all around him with him like this, all exposed, and he loves it. He lowers his chest as he pulls out to the tip before sliding back in, their bodies touching with as much contact as he can manage between them – arms, underarms, chests, he wanted to feel as much of their bodies against one another as he could.  
His hips roll at a faster pace when Reiner moans against their kissing. It was so much ‘new’ for Reiner to handle at once, not that Porco knew. He just assumed the guy had bottomed at least once or twice in his life. “No touching yourself. I’m gonna fuck the cum out of you.” And that was a promise. Reiner may have barely beaten him at basketball but this was something Porco was going to do through sheer force of will. He was going to make Reiner feel so good he wouldn’t need to touch himself at all. Reiner wraps his legs around Porco’s waist, his insides contracting a little against Porco’s dick – sometimes involuntary, sometimes not. But it was clear on the male’s face that he could feel it. “I’m also gonna make you so loose you can’t do that,” Even though Porco liked it a lot, he was trying to be in control here, and if Reiner made him orgasm before he did then that wasn’t much control, was it?

He moves Reiner through more positions than he thought he knew, determined to have reached every nook and cranny inside Reiner that he could reach. But finally he felt loose enough to go as hard as he wanted. The posititions varied: Reiner on all fours, on their sides, even a few with Reiner on his stomach. That was the one that Porco felt himself getting close, but Reiner didn’t seem as close as he was. Porco started using accessory muscles to really give it to Reiner, his abs and legs getting into the thrusting too. Reiner was a puddle of moans and sighs as Porco worked him over for what felt like eons. But it felt too good and before he knew it that familiar sensation welled up, “Shit,” But he couldn’t stop. His orgasm came hard and fast, Reiner’s hole being stretched a little further with each pump of Porco’s dick. Reiner’s mouth couldn’t close, buried in one of his pillows as he feels the other’s release. Galliard was pretty sure there were a few more pumps in Reiner than normal, damn.

His pace slowed down considerably without him noticing, and when Reiner started to move Porco puts his hand on the back of Reiner’s head to keep him down, “No, not until you come, I don’t have if I have to have ten orgasms to do it.” Well, it seemed ‘determined’ was quite the understatement. Not too long after Porco moves Reiner a few more times, the third having one leg up his shoulder and the other down. Reiner’s head was tossed back into one of the pillows, his prostate being rubbed just right by Porco and it drove him wild. The strawberry blond male knew he found a good spot and kept going, running the edge of his head along it too for good measure. A large hand moves to feel Porco’s chest, those muscles moving as he keeps sliding his dick in and out of him. It was so hot Reiner’s own penis felt like it would blow. It felt like he would cum a hundred times by now, but it still hadn’t come out yet. “Jesus Porco, you feel too good,” But was it possible for a guy to actually have an orgasm without touching himself? It was beginning to look like the answer was no.

Reiner moves his hips against Porco’s waist, the two of them working incredibly hard to achieve this temporary goal of theirs. He felt like he was going to have a second orgasm before Reiner’s first, man that would be kind of embarrassing. “You like me in you, huh?” Porco said as he leaned down with Reiner’s leg. It amazed him how flexible the taller man was, but he liked it too, felt himself going farther. “Like me screwing your brains out while your full of my cum too, I bet.” The words were so hushed, so quiet, only for the two of them and Reiner ate up every word.  
Reiner’s hands move to spread himself wider, a small nod from his flushed face, “Yes, it feels so good. I want more,”

A cocky smirk spreads across Porco’s face, sweat running down both of their bodies by this point. It looked good on both their chests, their hair clinging to their skin as they go on and on, “Give me what I want, and I’ll give you what I want.” Blue eyes stare down at Reiner who can’t even manage to look up at him right now. Reiner can feel it as Porco speaks and moves inside him. His left leg spreads wider as his head and balls tense up.

“Ah, shit, I think you’re-“ Reiner couldn’t even finish the sentence but Porco knew, he could feel those insides convulsing already. He takes Reiner’s head and makes him look at him just before it happens, as his second release isn’t that far either.

“Do it,” The muscles tightening and loosening around Porco’s shaft get tighter. His second orgasm comes just as Reiner’s first does. And boy does Reiner cum, thick white strands flow forth in strong spurts up his chest. “Yes.” Porco closes his eyes and looks up, feeling incredibly good about having finally done it. He keeps riding out their orgasms slowly, fully content with a job well done.

Slowly he pulls himself out, the both of them breathing heavier than they’ve possibly ever done. Porco looks Reiner over with a somewhat impressed look, “You always cum that much?” He asks through heavy breaths.

The taller shakes his head, unable to move right now after all of that, “No, not usually. But that would do it…” Reiner picks his head up and looks at the two of them and a small, faint chuckle comes from him, “We really need a shower…”

“No kidding, I think I’m about to turn into a raisin.” Galliard reples with a tiny smirk. He helps Reiner up and the two of them – very slowly – make their way to Reiner’s bathroom. As much as he wanted to stay, they both knew it was probably for the best that Porco head to his own room. Once he can walk right, of course.


End file.
